


July Prompt 2020: Corona Creativity!

by Zaniida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amateur Camera Tricks, Challenges, Gen, July Prompt, Script Readings, pre-canon versions of scenes, sadly not cosplay (yet), videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Just because we're mostly stuck in isolated pockets doesn't mean we can't come up with cool one-shot projects that stretch our creative ingenuity!(Note: ThePerson of Interestpieces have been filmed, but I haven't yet had the time to edit them for posting; I wanted to make sure that both my major fandoms saw this prompt, hence the tag.)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Jane Foster/Thor, Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	July Prompt 2020: Corona Creativity!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laughing As I Pray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120878) by [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko). 



> It's that time of year again! Each July, I put out a call for people to try something in a creative medium they're unfamiliar with or not yet skilled in. So let's get started!
> 
> It's pretty much the same as the past [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) [years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457/chapters/47434156): Think outside the box, find some medium you haven't used before or aren't very skilled in, and give it a shot! [Pretty much anything counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281), so long as it's creative and fandom-related and isn't in a medium that you're already skilled in.
> 
>  **Primary Deadline:** Halloween! That gives you a good four months.  
>  **Short Deadline:** August 31st (my birthday!). Kudos if you manage to get something done that fast!
> 
> As before, I'll be offering votes to those who complete a fill for this challenge. The votes basically create/modify a [Priority List](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/899210) of my fics; it's not a hard-and-fast Top Priority sorta thing, but it helps me focus and try to update and/or complete those projects before many of the other projects I've got going on. The Muse doesn't always listen, but I try.
> 
> P.S. I've been listening to a podcast from the makers of _Welcome to Night Vale_ , called [Start With This](http://www.nightvalepresents.com/startwiththis), which is about the writing process. The episode I just listened to, _The Possibility of Failure_ , contains useful advice and perspective for anyone debating about trying something new and outside their comfort zone. I recommend giving it a listen; it's about half an hour long.
> 
> So! What new and exciting thing have I gotten up to this year? Acting! I got my nephews to act out scenes from the MCU and from _Harry Potter_ , and I played camera operator (and Darcy Lewis). Have a bunch of videos (note: some may not have loaded by the time these links go up):

### Acted Scenes:

I found scripts for these films with earlier versions of key scenes. Sometimes I think it was an improvement, as with the Laufey scene; my nephews even streamlined some of the lines:

MCU: [Loki bargains with Laufey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0af2Nfq7K7s)

HP: Harry faces Snape (not yet uploaded)

(I hope to add a _Person of Interest_ scene to this, but we didn't get it filmed during our get-together. Possibly my other nephew will help me this week.)

### Script Readings:

We didn't have time to practice all the scenes and try to act them out in multiple takes, so we ended up doing these as basic script readings, which is still fun. The HP scene and the Avengers Trio scenes are the canonical filmed versions; "Epic Fauxpology" is a lengthy excerpt from Mikkeneko's [Laughing As I Pray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120878/chapters/7719005), wherein Thor gets schooled in how apologies work.

HP: [Passing on the Marauder's Map](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAJRcvsnNBk) (Fred and George give Harry their most precious possession)

MCU: [Avengers Trio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ritDhIpxK68) (Tony, Steve, and Bruce discuss what Fury might be up to)

MCU: [Epic Fauxpology](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDciOXBd6eY) (Thor must learn how apologies work if he's ever to reconcile with his brother)

### Outtakes:

And then there's the clips I pulled out of all the weird things that kept happening as we filmed. Have some outtakes!

#### Lines

My nephew keeps forgetting his line, so I have to prompt him: [Insult Yourself!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eM0FJ0jfvc)

"That's not funny" + uncontrolled laughter = mixed messages: [Failed Reprimand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFJp2JQytT4)

#### Body Language

Clearly we need to work on more than just memorizing the lines.

Don't yawn while you're being educated: [Apologies Are Boring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7jXEiBpTqc)

Menacing frost giant kings probably don't rock back and forth all the time: [Rock-a-Bye Laufey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbMwiFpopcg) (July 2nd)

Wow those arms just go everywhere: [Wild Gesticulation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyhLzf7WjwQ)

#### Compilations

My nephew got pretty enthusiastic about tossing himself to the ground three times per take (when he got hit by spells): [Wands and Poses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es3iGmr3YB8)

For the Laufey scene, I've got a [mostly unedited portion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg0LkNorPYA), so you can see what it's like just spliced together, and then a [color-shifted version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0Fr1xmCTc8) that's all in one take, no camera changes.

So there we go! Roughly three hours of filming, substantially more hours of post-production editing, four good scenes and a wonderful experience/memory for all of us. Hope your projects turn out to be just as memorable!

**Author's Note:**

> The July Prompt is also a time to reflect back on the projects of the past, and all the possibilities for projects of the future. So here's a history of the oddities I've worked on, other than fanfics:
> 
> ### 2018
> 
> I've been drawing fan art almost since I could pick up a pen (my room is filled with old drawings of Sailor Moon villains and ElfQuest OCs), but it wasn't until 2018 that I posted [my first piece of fan art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281), as part of my July Prompt (that year, I posted a prompt every month). Three people joined me in making random things: photo manips, a fan comic, knitted art, even a filk song!
> 
> That year, I also posted:
> 
>   * my first [fic form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751425) (in May)
>   * my first [podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124718) (in August)
>   * my first [Notfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866955) (in September)
>   * my first [filk song cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429064) (in October)
>   * my first [_voice acted_ podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160293) (in December)
> 

> 
> I also realized that my Let's Play of _Stardew Valley_ ([A Fugitive in Stardew Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534052/chapters/33580980), started in 2017) counted as fanfiction-ish content, seeing as it's the old-school style of Let's Play, where I use game footage to make an entirely new story. So that became an entry here on AO3.
> 
> I participated in [back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810684)-to-[back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150050) fic exchanges that nearly killed me (but are still some of the writing I'm most proud of). Then I went ahead and spearheaded my own group project: [Unseen Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156940/chapters/37751555), which attracted about a dozen participants from all over the world. I also wrote the script for a connected audio file, which got recorded by [one of my favorite podfic artists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050761) (technically, I wrote _two_ such scripts, both of which DesireeArmfeldt graciously recorded, but only one has gone live; the other contains major spoilers, so it's waiting in limbo until I manage to post the climactic chapter of _Unseen Things_ ).
> 
> ### 2019
> 
> In 2019, I posted [a piece of bead art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457/chapters/46245532), along with making the _Person of Interest_ main characters as [Sims 3 sims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457/chapters/47434156). (I've since made [several other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256416/chapters/48584204#workskin) [POI characters](https://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=9375913) as Sims, most of them posted on the Sims Exchange.)
> 
>  ~~Two~~ **four** people joined me (it's hard to keep track when the works don't get linked up right): one writing her first fanfic, one making [food art of the Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322705/), one making a [photo manip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944181) for a fanfic, and one sewing up _a full-size[doll version of Nathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465897) omg!!!_ (That's straight from _Unseen Things_ , where Nathan literally got turned into a living doll. The creator sent it to me and Nathan is now a resident of my bedroom; I'll try to remember to post a photo in the next couple of days.)
> 
> Anyway! What else did I do that year? I realized that my [Saints Row IV fanvid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575490) counted enough to get an entry here on AO3. I got sucked into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, starting with an April Fools' Day piece that turned the cast of _Person of Interest_ into [MCU characters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315584). I made an MCU-themed [crossword puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753372) (in September).
> 
> And now here we are, 2020! With everything going... how things are going in 2020. Sheesh. No wonder I'm having trouble focusing. But! I shall persevere! Onward and upward and _excelsior!_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Rules are made to be broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044667) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway)
  * [Crossword Puzzle: POI Episode Titles (Seasons 1-2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056976) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello)
  * [[Podfic] "for that which grows" by whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391587) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello)




End file.
